Thicker Than Blood
by LennonHardy85
Summary: Can Sophie ever get over what happened? How will she ever tell her husband and her kids. Includes-Kane/The Undertaker. Please R&R! I will try to add more, I got a good review so keep your eyes out for more chapters!
1. Helpless

Chapter 1-Helpless  
December 5th,1995.

I love the Undertaker with all my heart. I've been a fan of his for 17 years. This story was inspired from a dream I had.

"No, please. Don't. Please Stop." She pleaded. "Shut up" He said thrusting harder. She was being raped.

**-2 Hours Earlier-**

Mark saw her from across the bar, she was a pretty young girl. She had black hair with red streaks. She was about 5'8 she wasn't completley muscle but she was in shape. She had a big smile and a laugh that would make the most unhappy person smile. She was sitting alone, drinking what looked to be a cosmo or some other girlie drink. He was single, he was almost 7' tall, he had jet black hair and a goatee that was in the shape of an upside down triangle. He was dressed in all black and still had his eyeliner on from the house show earlier. He looked like a gothic biker. He looked mean but would never hurt anyone outside of the ring unless they threatened him or his friends. He would definatley never hurt a woman in any way shape or form, while he was sober, and probly not when he was drunk either. Unless he was under the influence of a drug that he had never taken before, a drug that was slipped into his drink. "Hey Mark, come here" One of his fellow wrestlers said. He nodded and got up without taking his beer. Everyone knows not to leave your drink alone, wether your a man or a woman.

A young, cocky wrestler snuck over to Mark's drink. He was pissed and wanted revenge. He slipped a small pill into his drink. When Mark returned to the bar, he grabbed his beer. He didn't notice it was fizzing. He saw the pretty young girl and he caught her eye this time. She quickly looked away. He drank the rest of his beer rather quickly and walked over to her. When he got up he was a little dizzy. He figured it was just from drinking to fast.

"Hey, how ya doing?" He asked her as she was sipping her pretty pink drink. She looked up and smiled. "Good, just having a drink waiting for my mom." "I'm Mark." He said reaching out his hand. She shook it,"I'm Sophie." He smiled, he began to feel weird. He stumbled a bit. Sophie giggled a bit under her breath. "You ok?" She asked. Mark smiled,"Yeah." He rubbed his eyes, "Uhh, I hate to put you on the spot but is there any chance, I could get a ride to the Hilton down the street." He asked. She looked at him a little weird, but she's used to being around big guys. "Sure I know where that's at." She said. She grabbed her keys and they went to her car. I'm sure you all know who Mark is by now. Sophie was not a wrestling fan so she had no clue.

Traffic was very thick that night. It took 30 minutes to go 5 blocks. "So are you from, where the hell are we?" He said. He sounded confused. "Knoxville, Tennessee, and yes I am from around here. I live a couple miles away." She said. Every stop light took forever to get through. "She was getting a little worried about Mark, he was swinging his head back and fourth and his eyes were darting all over the place. He lunged at her, "no!!" She screamed. There was noone out there to help her. He ripped her pants off. "No!!" He was so strong, stronger than usual. "Mark please stop." She said hitting him. He put himself inside her and she screamed from the pain. "Owww, stop your hurting me." She cried. He wasn't stopping. All she could do was lay there. He stopped and got out of the car. He stumbled to the door and went inside. Sophie sat in her car, she screamed and cried. That's all she could really do. She drove away and picked up her mom. She never said a word.

When she got home she took a shower to wash off the blood and climbed into bed with her husband. It wouldn't be very long before he found out. Who was he? You'll have to wait till next chapter.


	2. Bad Blood

Chapter 2-Bad Blood  
October 5th,1997

"I'm not interested in the entire show, I only care about your debut." Sophie said to her husband Glenn. His debut was tonight in St. Louis Missouri. She was going to watch on tv. She was talking to Glenn was just coming out of the gym at the hotel he was staying at. "Who are you fighting again?" She asked. Glenn sighed, "The Undertaker" He said annoyed. "Sorry, I forgot." She said putting a bag of popcorn into the microwave. Their daughter Ashley was in the living room watching the Pay Per View. Sophie knew absolutley nothing about wrestling, she'd never even seen Mr. Nanny. I know it's a pretty lame movie but you aren't a true fan unless you've seen that or Suburban Comando. Hulk Hogan sucks now but back then it was cool.

She had to sit through what seemed like to her forever, until Glenn's debut. His "ring name" was Kane. His gimmick was the demented and burned brother of the Undertaker. This made Sophie cry with laughter, "what kind of grown man plays pretend in his underwear?" She once said. She was in the kitchen when Ashley who was 11 at the time said, "Mom it's the match that dad's supposed to be in." Sophie ran into the living and sat on the couch. Like I said earlier she wasn't a fan of wrestling but she supported and was proud of him. The Undertaker's music started. "What the, who is that guy?" She said refering to HBK. "His name is Shawn Micheals" Ashley said. A clap of thunder and then the arena went dark. "From Death Valley, The Undertaker." The announcer said. When he came out from behind the curtain Sophie's stomache did a 180 and her heart was in her throat. She just figured it was because she was nervous for Glenn. She couldn't see his face very well until the lights came back on. "Oh my god" She whispered. Ashley looked at her, "What?" She asked. "Nothing,I've just never seen anyone as big as your dad before". Sophie lied. She knew it was Mark. The man she met two years before. Sophie held tears back many times. How would she ever explain this to her daughter.

Undertaker knocked Shawn over the head with a steel chair and then the arena went dark again. Kane's music came on, "watch for your dad" Sophie said. He came out, you know what he looked like creepy mask and full body suit. "That's daddy?" Ashley asked. Sophie laughed, "Yeah, he just looks different because of his outfit." Ashley squinted her eyes and looked at the tv, "Holy shhhh" Sophie glared at her daughter. "Crap!!" Ashley covered. The phone rang which made Sophie jump out of her skin, "Hello?" She said. "Hey did you see it?" Glenn asked. "Yeah" She said. "You ok?" he asked, she sounded upset. "Mmmhmm." Glenn sighed, "What did Ash say?" He asked. Sophie smiled. "She said, who's that? and I was like, that's your daddy. She didn't believe me." Glenn laughed. "Hey hunny? What's The Undertaker's real name?" she asked. "Mark, why?" "I don't know I just feel like I've met him before." Sophie said.

The next time Sophie actually watched wrestling was at wrestlemania 14 in Boston, Mass on March 29, 1998. She stayed by Glenn all night. "Hey you ready?" A familiar voice said in the doorway. Sophie turned her head. Her and Mark's eyes met and Mark knew instantly who she was. "Yeah man." Glenn said. He laced up his boots and stood up. "Mark this is my wife Sophie and this is Mark Calaway." Glenn introduced them. She shook Mark's hand and tried to swallow. She was watching their match from a monitor in the back. Mark gave Glenn three tombstones and won. Glenn got up and hit Mark with a steel chair, Sophie smiled when he hit Mark. Everyone seemed to love Mark, if they only knew. "How am I gonna tell Glenn?" She thought to herself.


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3-The Truth

After WM14, Glenn went home with Sophie, they walked in the door. They had two kids Ashley who was now 12 and William who is now 2. "Daddy!!" They both yelled. "Hey guys." Glenn said. Sophie's heart was breaking. She knew that Ashley belonged to Glenn, but William looked nothing like him. He looked like Mark. He had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. He was a spitting image of Mark. Glenn never said anything, he either never realized or didn't care. "What we gonna do these two days I'm off?" Glenn asked. "Well I thought we could just hang out today and then tomarrow maybe go to the park or something like that." Sophie said.

That night they watched a movie and then went to get ice cream. Everywhere that Glenn went people stared at him like he was a monster. Little kids hid behind their parents and women were either scared or turned on. It always made Sophie laugh. Her and Glenn have known each other since high school. They began dating when she was 16 and a junior and Glenn was 18 and a senoir. She got pregnant at 17 and had Ashley. They were married shortly after. She had William in September of 1996.

"Dada, poopy head" William mumbled. "No you're a poopy head" Glenn said tickling his belly. He erupted in laughter and Glenn tickled him more. Ashley jumped onto Glenn. Sophie sat back and smiled. Her family looks so happy, but they have no idea that there is a big secret that is about to explode out of her. After the festivities of the day were over. Glenn was packing, getting ready to leave again. "Glenn, can I talk to you real quick?" Sophie asked walking in to their bedroom. She had just put the kids to bed. "Yeah baby come here." He sat down on the bed and waved her over. "What's going on? Is my being gone too hard on you? Just tell me." He said. "No, it's not that, I mean I do miss the hell out of you when your gone but that's not it." She said. "Well what is it? You can tell me anything, no matter how bad it is." He said.

"Well, do you remember in 1995 when my mom took the kids to go see that disney on ice thingy and you were doing that dark match with the WWF(at the time)?" She said. He nodded. "Well, I met this guy, and don't get the wrong idea, I didn't cheat on you but he raped me, and I think William might be his." She said. He could hardly understand her she was crying so hard. "WHAT?!" He exploded. "Who the fuck was it?" He asked. She sighed and sniffled. "It was Mark, and I didn't know he was a wrestler at the time, but he asked for a ride home and he was drunk and I didn't want him to get in a wreck, he was only going like 5 blocks. He attacked me when we got to the hotel. I never told you, I knew it would kill you, so I just kept it inside me but when I saw him when you debuted it all came back. Then when he was in your room and you introduced us, I thought I was gonna say something then but I didn't. I'm sorry I never told you." She said.

"You know what, I kinda always thought that William looked like he didn't fit in and know that I think about it he looks just like that son of a bitch. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm gonna fucking kill him" He said. Sophie cried harder. "I love you." She said. The next night Glenn was in Atlanta, Georgia. He spotted Mark and made a beeline right to him. "Hey mother fucker, who the hell do you think you are?" He grabbed Mark and threw him into one of the loker rooms. "What?" Mark said. "Don't fucking act like you don't know, you fucking raped Sophie, she told me all aboout it." Glenn said. Glenn was about ready to punch Mark for the 50th time when "Wait, I can explain" Mark said.


	4. Healing

Chapter 4-Healing

"You had better have a good fucking explanation." Glenn said letting go of Mark. "I do, someone slipped something into my beer." Mark said. "Yeah fucking right." Glenn said. "No man, I'm serious. You know me man, I would never do that." Mark said. Glenn thought for a minute. "I think he's right, but I still can't believe him." He thought to himself. "I'm gonna believe my wife before I believe your sorry ass." He said. "Look, Glenn, I did attack her but it wasn't me, I was someone else." Mark said. "Well I wasn't gonna tell you but we think our youngest kid might belong to you." Glenn said. "What? Oh my god. Glenn, I'm so sorry. I wish I could just erase that entire night." Mark said. "Yeah me too." Glenn said. They were sitting on the benches in the locker room.

They sat in silence. Glenn still wanted to kill Mark but he was trying to believe him. Glenn took out his phone and called Sophie. "Hello?" She answered. "Hey baby, umm, I'm sitting her with Mark and he said that someone slipped a drug into his drink that night." Glenn said. "Oh ok. And you believe him?" She said trying not to yell, her kids were sitting at the dinner table and they were obviously listening. "Yeah actually I kinda do." Glenn said. Sophie was about to jump through the phone and kick his ass. "Ashley, watch your brother." She said getting up. She went to her bedroom. "Are you out of your fucking mind Glenn?" She asked. "Sophie, calm down, I know Mark, he wouldn't ever do this. Someone had to have slipped him something without his knowing. He is not that kind of guy." Glenn said.

"Well ok let's say that he is telling the truth, how do we go about this. Are we just gonna be one big happy family? You know how fucked up that is?" She said. "I know, I know. We are gonna have to sit down and talk this out." Glenn said. Mark nodded. That night Sophie watched the first episode of RAW that's she's ever seen. Kane and The Undertaker were fighting each other. After this match they had a couple days off. Mark was gonna ride with Glenn to his house. That left them time to talk this out before Mark had to confront Sophie.

The doorbell rang, "Daddy's home!" Sophie called to her kids. "Daddy!!" They said running down the stairs. Glenn walked in with Mark behind them. Sophie stopped in her tracks. She knew he was coming but it didn't hit her until now. The man who raped her was standing i her house. She had dinner waiting for them. It was pretty silent except for the occasional outburst from Ashley or William. The whole time Mark was either staring at Sophie or William. He noticed immediatley that he looked just like him. This was the equivilant to a low blow for Mark. To find out he might have another kid, and the reason why he had another kid was just another shot at an already wounded man.

After dinner Sophie had Ashley take William to bed. "Ok, let's do this." She said. "Sophie," Mark said. "I am so sorry for what I did to you. The fact that your littlest one might be mine," He shook his head, "that really stings." Sophie nodded, she was taking the high road and thinking like it was all a huge accident. "I understand, I'm just gonna throw all my cards in, cuz you look and act like a pretty good guy. I'm gonna believe that you got drugged." She said. Mark nodded and mouthed "Thank you".

She stood up when Mark did, he was one of those guys that whenever a woman sat down or got up he did too. In respect to them. She poured a cup of coffee for Glenn, Mark and herself. "Thank you" Mark said. "Who would do this to you?" She asked. Mark shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "I honestly don't know." He said.


	5. Betrayed

Chapter 5-

In the weeks that followed they asked around trying to figure out who could have possibly slipped Mark a drug. They asked the higher ups, the rookies and just random people who they were with where they were that night. They all had reasonable excuses. Then when Mark was questioning the Hardy's he had a revalation of sorts. He clearly remembers getting into a fight with a young kid named Adam that night. The kid said he would get revenge on him. He saw him in the bar that night. "Where's that Adam kid?" Mark asked Matt Hardy. "I don't know." Mark looked at Jeff. He shook his head, "I don't know man." Jeff said. Mark grabbed Jeff by the throat, you had better fucking have a good answer for me boy." He said. Glenn grabbed him, "Mark, cool it. He doesn't know, he doesn't know." He said pulling his hand off of Jeff.

Mark spotted Adam, for those of you playing the home game Adam is Edge. "Adam!" Mark yelled. Adam with his ugly ass face looked at Mark, he smiled and nodded. God he's ugly. "Yeah Taker." He said. "Don't you fucking call me Taker, you son of a fucking ugly ass cunt lickin whore of a bitch. Where the fuck where two years ago in December." Mark said. Adam's face drew cold, "Uhh, what, man what are you talking about?" He said. I don't know how a lie escapes his big ass chiklet like teeth. "I am talking about two years ago in Knoxville, Tenn at a bar. You were there, I saw you. What did you do?" Mark said he had a hold of Adam's shirt, he was shoving him up against the wall. Glenn was just watching this time. "Alright dude, I put pcp(?) in your beer." Adam admitted. Glenn went after him this time. "I'm gonna kill you, you mother fucker." He said.

Mark grabbed the collar of Adam's shirt and drug him to Vince's room. "Vince, this mother fucker drugged me two years ago, and I did some bad shit on whatever it was he gave me." Mark said. "Do you have any hard evidence?" Vince asked. Mark's eyes grew wider than they have ever been. "Are you fucking serious?" He said. "Yes, you have to prove it." Vince said. "He just told me, tell him what you told me." Mark said pushing Adam infront of Vince. "I don't know what he's talking about sir." Adam said. "What, you fucking liar." Mark said. "You just told me." He said. "Yeah well why don't you tell Vince what you did that night." Adam said. Vince looked at Mark, "Well?" Mark looked up, he knew if he said what he did he'd get fired or suspended. He let go of Adam and walked out. "You're gonna pay mother fucker" Glenn said and walked out.


	6. Realization

Chapter 6-Realization

"Sophie?," Glenn said. "Hi, did you figure out who it was?" She asked. "Yeah, it was Adam Copeland." He said. "Who?" she asked. "Edge" "Oh, what the fuck, why did he do it?" she asked. "Well, he and Mark got into a fight ealier that day and he told him that he would get revenge and aparently his idea of revenge is drugging someone so they'll attack a woman." he said. "What a dick, did Mark kick his ass?" she asked. "Well no, but it's because Adam lied to Vince and told him that he didn't know what Mark was talking about. Then Adam said, why don't you tell Vince what you did, to Mark and he knew that if he told Vince he would either get fired or suspended." Glenn said. "Oh my god, what a asshole." Sophie said. "Don't worry, we'll get him back." Glenn promised his wife.

The next week on RAW Mark demanded a storyline between him and Adam. "Vince, I want a match with Adam, I want to beat the shit out of him." Mark said. "Well man, it's not that easy." Vince said. "Tell your fucking writers that I want a fucking match with that fucking punk." Mark said pounding his fists on Vince's desk. That didn't go over too well with him. "Mark, if you raise your voice at me one more time, I will suspend you." Vince said. "Whatever." Mark got up and left. That night The Undertaker was fighting Big Boss Man. Mark took all of his aggressions out on him. Boss said, "Hey man, take it easy. You're supposed to win, not kill me." Then Taker kicked him right in the face. He was shooting, a wrestling term for, actually hurting your opponent. The ref called for the bell because Taker wouldn't let go of Boss, he had him up against the turn buckle and he was choking him. Boss was turning blue. I know alot of the time the commentators will say he's turning blue when he's actually the same color he was when the match started, but Boss was litterally turning blue. Taker finally let go and walked out of the ring and up the ramp. No feeling left, he was numb, he couldn't figure out why. He didn't care about the Adam situation that much. He looked at himself in the mirror and asked himself, "What the fuck is wrong with you, you could have killed Boss." Glenn walked in, "Hey man, you ok?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little worked up." Mark said.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" He thought. He looked at a picture he had in his wallet. A picture that Sophie gave to him. It was her and William. As soon as he looked at the picture, he felt sick. "What the hell?" he thought. He told Glenn about how he was feeling on their way to the next show. "Well maybe you are feeling what us dad's like to call love. Love for your son." Glenn said. Mark thought about it, "yeah maybe that's it." he said,but on the inside he felt it was something else.

He fell asleep in the car and dreamed a dream that if he chose to pursue would change his life and ruin someone else's.He dreamt of being in a nice ranch house in Houston, TX, where he lives. He was lying in a huge bed, nothing nasty or porno worthy, just him and a woman. He couldn't tell who the woman was but he was very happy. "Daddy?" A little boy who came to the door said. "Hey bud, come here." Mark said. He picked the little boy up and sat him on the bed. "Good morning mommy." he said to the woman. "Hi William." She said. Mark violently woke up from his dream and said, "Sophie!" Glenn looked at him, with a smirk on his face. "You alright?" he asked. "Yeah, I just had a dream about that night." Mark lied. He was really dreaming about being in bed with Sophie and William. It was then he realized what was wrong with him. He was in love with Sophie.


	7. New Horizon

Chapter 7-A new horizon

NOTE: If you don't like the way this story ends, I'm sorry. I couldn't really think of anything else. So I'll leave it up to your imaginations.

Mark looked over at Glenn."What?" Glenn asked. Mark didn't say anything. He just looked straight out the windshield the rest of the way. He called Shophie when they got to the hotel. "Hello?" she answered not knowing his number. "Hey, it's Mark, umm. I. I mean. Shit." He said unable to get out what he was trying to say. "Is everything ok Mark?" she asked. "No, Glenn is ok but I really need to talk to you. What I'm trying to say is, I oe u" Mark said. "Huh, what? You cut out." "I o u" he said again. "Mark you cut out again." she said. He sighed, "I LOVE YOU!!" He said loud and clear. "You love me? Well I mean, I guess I love you, you are my brother in law kinda." She said giggling. "No Sophie, I love you. I mean I really love you. I couldn't figure out why I was feeling this way, I felt sick, I couldn't do anything and then I had this dream and it explained why I was feeling like that. I'm so deep in love with you, it'll take more than a shovel to get me out." Mark said. "Mark, I'm sorry, I'm in love with Glenn. He's my husband, he's my best friend. I'm so sorry Mark." Sophie said. "Don't apologize, it's not your place, I should apologize, I should have kept this to myself." he said.

Sophie carefully brought this up to Glenn, she told him that Mark told her he was in love with her but knew that she was in love with Glenn. He nodded his head and said, "mmhmm." That's about it. Sophie was a little afraid that Glenn would freak out and go off on Mark, but, again another reason to love Glenn. He was very cool about it, he understood where Mark was coming from and understood why he loved Sophie. "Yeah, well at least he knows it can't happen. That makes me feel better." Glenn said. "Do you, nevermind." Sophie said. "What baby?" he asked. "Do you think if he ever got drunk or whatever, like if he's here, do you think he would" Glenn cut her off, "Sofe, he'll never do that to you again." Glenn said.

Mark finally got the match he wanted. The Undertaker vs. Edge. They fought, of course Taker beat the shit out of Edge, sure he might get into trouble but he didn't care. Taker won the match and left Edge bloody and beaten. Glenn and Mark went to visit Sophie and the kids. "Hey baby," Sophie said when Glenn walked in. "Hey" He put his stuff down and she jumped into his arms. "I love you so much" He said. She smiled. She looked at Mark, he looked different. She opened her arms and hugged him. The way he looked scared her, too familiar. She let it go and took a deep breath. It was 1am when they got there. Mark took the oversized couch. Glenn and Sophie were lying in bed, "Is something wrong? Why are you still awake?" she asked looking up at Glenn, it was 3am. "I'm just a, watching the door." He said. "What?" She asked. "Mark's drunk off his ass and I just don't know if I trust him completly around you when he's drunk." he said. "But you said he would never do that again." she pointed out. "I know but, it's still in the back of my mind." Glenn said.

They got through the night and things went ok. The next morning when Glenn and Sophie woke up they found a note on the kitchen counter: "Glenn and Sophie, I'm sorry but I had to leave, I'll see you Glenn when you come back next week and Sophie take care of William for me. I will always love you.-Mark.

**20 years later-March 24th,2018-Mark's 50something,;) birthday. **

"We have a new comer here in the WWE, his name is William Calaway. He is the son of WWE Lengend, The Undertaker." one of the commentators said. William came out to Gunner Sixx's (Nikki Sixx from Motley Crue's son) new song. He walked to the side of the ring and Mark was sitting there. He hugged him. Sitting next to Mark was Sophie, Glenn and thier daughter, Ashley. He hugged them also. Randy Orton came to the ring he was now 38 years old. He was still cocky and thought he was god's gift to women. William beat him like a government mule as "Good Old" J.R. would have said. The announcer said, "Here's your winner William Calaway." He went on to create his own legacy.


End file.
